titian goes to eqestrea
by Lightchrow
Summary: a boy thats 13 goes to eqestrea.rated T for language,gore,weapons.
1. Chapter 2 a new guy in town

chapter 0 talking about the charter

**titian is the name of the main is 13 years was a has experience in fights,flying planes/heliacopters(and driveing dont ask).his hair brown,eyes dark green, mexican(i cant speak spanish that much so he cant eather).he lives alone his parents died in a plane crash last has allways wanted to trave to a differnt universes and help people...but last year that dream was on hold from the swore he saw a man out side the plane flying before the crash then it went dark he woke up bloody,cuts on him,in pain like never before but he did not care about that he cared about how did that man fly and blew up half the he passed out he say that man but it was not a man it looket like a robot but a glass plane on the helment to see throw(master chef helment but not master chef)standing over him with what looket to be a gun in his hand not aiming at everthing went dark he woke up he was in the the story starts...**

* * *

**hope you guys like the short intro and hope to make this story 50 chapters! untel next time on tge(it means titian goes to eqestrea**


	2. Chapter 3 what the hell!

**tititan is not a brony ok so dont say:**i thought you said he was a brony.**my mistake**

* * *

time:10 seconds after crash

loction:middle off the everfreeforest

"what...the...FUCK WAS THAT"titian screamed"THAT WAS FUCKING BULL SHIT!"then he herd running comeing towrds then looked around and saw 7 weapons a pistol,assultrifle,sniper,rpg,2 smg's,combat knife,a box that says:100 6 flares and 4 had words on them the fisrt said amo second said food,water and the therd said gear then the last said in case ran out off he grabed them and got ready for what ever was running towrds him

* * *

time:50 seconds before crash

loction:out side off ponyvill

"twilight look at that looks like its going to crash here"dash said with worry"rainbow dash its not going to crash it just looks like its going to{**BOOM**}crash..."the sound barrer had just broke then the star crashed in th middle of the everfree forest."what the hay was that!"aj shouted"im scraed!"yelped fluttershy."come on girls lets see what it was!"they ran to were it crashed.

* * *

"wait how did the gear get here with ou burning?"titian said aiming the assultrifle were the running was herd.'stop getting distrated titian'he the running was loud and so aimed and prepared to the running were colorful ponies in front off him."ARE YOU FUCKING FORREAL I GOT WORRIED OVER SOME STUIPED PONIES!"he screamed."HAY WERE NOT STUIPED!"dash screamed back."what...the fuck..im going crazy now there just your imagenashen they'll just go away and then i can find out were I am"titian said mad "were not fake and your in the everfree for-" "**SHUT UP FAKE TALKING PONIES AND GO BURN IN HELL!**"e said with angry because there still there"thats it!"dash said flying towrd titian.'theyll just go away like gas when i hit swung at dash...

* * *

cliff hanger ill make the next chapter longer guys and thank you missfurrrrr for saying this fic is the best this is my first story to see you tomarrow guys


	3. Chapter 4

sorry it took to long for this chapter guys the 3rd chapter did not publish so... 2 chapters in 1 day ya...on with the story!

* * *

'just 1 swing at the pony and poff its gone. i must of hit my head crashing'when the rainbow pony was close titian awong at it with all the force he had.(he was mad)**CRACK!... **titian herd and looked at the pony that flew thorweds was 2 feet away from him."well...CRAP!"the ponies head was bleeding a lot and its eyes were closed."**RAINBOW DASH!**"the group of ponies said."AGAIN WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME FOR FUCK SAKE!"titian yelled!"I can help with this"a vocie said in titians helment that the ponies herd."the fuck theres an A.I in this armor?" "yes and i can help with this but you have to do it"the ai said"wait why do i have to do it when you know how!?"titian said the ponies now started to cry of there friends death"i dont have arms"the ai said"oooo so how do i help when its dead!"titian yelled"the pony is not dead but will be if we dont hurry"ai said"ok so how do we fix it...whats your name?"titian said "20 and i will actavate angle toch"20 said "what?" "it heals things fast now hover your hands over the pony"titian did as 20 said and the pony started to open its eyes and heal."...im not going to even ask how that even...never mind"then rainbow dash got up slowly"what just happen?"dash asked."i punched you and your skull broke then my ai healed you and now were here and bye im not staying here so bye ai do you have a-" "yes clocking on"and with that titian was gone.


	4. Chapter 5

loction:old castle

time:2:38

* * *

"I got one question 20"titian said"what is the question?"20 "how did this gear not burn or have a scrach on them"20"I telaported them but now the suit has 3%"titian"were did you get them?"

* * *

somewere else on earth

"honey weres my survivle gear?!"

"were you left them the last time dear!"

"there not there!"

* * *

20"I dont know?"titian"right...so now what?"20"i dont know you hit one of them"titian"I thought they were fake!"20"I know"titian" 'sigh' so is there a way to get me home?"20"no there is no way to get you home even with the help of these creture's"titian"great now what im a going to do"20"save them"titian"from what?"20"the monsters from your world"titian"wait how are the monsters from my world he...let me guess me going here made the monsters come here does not make sence!"20"a lot of humans dont belive in monsters so the portal that brought you here made them go in as well knowing they will get easy pray that get scared easly"titian"...that did not make sence but im going to predend that made sence"20"ok now lets go worn the ponies"titian"ok so were are the monsters?"rake"right behind you..."titian"RUNNING TIME!"titian ran to the town of ponies like a "titian has came to protect this place...he will not survive us"

* * *

loction:ponyvill libary

time:2:20

* * *

"twilight what was that thing?"dash said"ya twi i never seen a thing like that before"applejack said"I dont know but im going to write to the princesses to see if they know"twilight said"it was dredful did you see what it was wearing!"rarity said"and had that weared thing pointing at us"fluttershy said"that big meany almost killed rainbow dash!"pinke pie said"ya and it healed rainbow dash fast I never seen magic like that before or ever!"spike "what ever it was it can turn invisable and could be in this room right no-"knock "who could be up at this time"twilight opened the door and everpony "hi"fluttershy was shacking with hid behind a wide flow behind the cowering in fear on the ran behind twilight.20"well this is what happens when you act fist"titian"o shut up"titian"its ok im not going to hurt anybody ok i just want to talk i swear and im sorry for almost killing you friend"twilight looked up still "who are you?"titian"my name is titian and i need to talk to you all"{2 hours of explaning and confenseing they all were now ready to talk}titian"ok so everone's good now?"they shoke there head"ok so whats your names?"twilight"my name is twilight sparkle"applejack"my names applejack"fluttershy"my name is fluttershy"dash"im rainbow dash the fastes flyer in equestria!"rarity"my names rarity dear"titian 'thats what my mom use to say'.pinke"**HI MY NAMES PINKE PIE DO YOU LIKE PARTIES I LIKE PARTIE DO YOU LIKE CA-**"pinke was cute off my "so now what are you going to do?"titian"ok...this is going to probale scare you all when i say this but-"dash"nothing can scare me!"titian"any way im hear to worn you all about the monsters that are from my world they came with me here and i did not know they would but you all are in danger"dash"so there just monsters?"titian"these monster are differnt from the ones that are here they will eat you,kill you so stay out of the forest at all times stay inside at night,hear a nosie or growl in side your house run do not look back"twilight"but why did they follow you hear?"20"becuse hes race is strong,brace,powerful and they dont use magic at want easy pray to eat and kill and thats why there magic will do nothing on them so thats why titians hear"titian"wait i thought you said...nevermind!"

* * *

(end of this chapter)


End file.
